starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Naboo/Leyendas
La Segunda batalla de Theed o Liberación de Theed fue la batalla llevada a cabo a finales de la Invasión de Naboo, en el 32 ABY. Su objetivo era expulsar a la Federación de Comercio de la ciudad. La victoria fue para los nativos, que capturaron al Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray y le obligaron a abandonar el planeta. Debido a que las tres fueron combatidas a la vez cualquiera de las tres batallas que fracasase en su objetivo, causaría resultados desastrosos en las otras dos simultáneas. Entrada al Palacio thumb|left|180px|[[Padmé Amidala y Panaka responden al fuego desde detrás de una columna del palacio.]] Como la batalla de Naboo hacía estragos en las llanuras, un gran número de soldados Naboo escoltaron a los Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi, junto con el capitán Panaka y Padmé Amidala, en la ciudad capital de Theed. El escuadrón de Gian speeders y Flash speeders sorprendido y destruido el Tanque Blindado de Asalto de infantería y las defensas, lo que permite al equipo entrar en el Palacio Real de Theed. La batalla hacía estragos en las calles del castillo, y, finalmente, en el Hangar de Theed, donde el equipo fue detenido por droideka s. Anakin Skywalker, se refugió en un caza estelar N-1 y destruyó los droides con unos disparos del cañón láser del caza, lo que permite a los otros pilotos despegar y la batalla espacial empezó. Al salir del hangar, el equipo de Jedi se enfrentó a Darth Maul, el primer aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious que había sido enviado para evitar que los Jedi lograsen la solución del conflicto. Cuando los cazas dejaron el hangar, varios fueron víctimas de un AAT oculto fuera del hangar, los Jedi y el Sith participaron en un duelo que se libró en el Complejo Generador de Theed. Amidala, Panaka, y sus fuerzas de seguridad, salieron del hangar relativamente ilesos a través de una puerta. Retomando el Palacio thumb|200px|left|Libertad en proceso La Reina continúo en la batalla para recuperar el invadido Palacio de Theed. Ella se separó con su ayudante, Sabé, que llevó un segundo escuadrón de soldados de Naboo a través de los corredores de palacio. Amidala y Panaka con su grupo escolta trataron de recuperar el salón del trono donde su objetivo, el Virrey Nute Gunray, se había instalado muy cómodamente. Pero, un escuadro de droidekas rodeo a Amidala y sus rebeldes forzándolos a rendirse. Aunque en vez de eso, Amidala envió una señal a la unidad de Sabé. Las droidekas llevaron a las tropas de la Reina al salón del trono como prisioneros, después dejaron el área, dejándolos solo con una docena de robts basicos como escolta hasta el cuarto, en que Nute Gunray y Rune Haako los esperaban. thumb|200px|right|Contra tiempos menores Después de entrar en la sala del trono como enemigos capturados, la Reina y sus protectores no serían prisioneros por mucho tiempo. Sabé y su equipo, respondieron a la señal de Amidala y aprecio por sorpresa engañando al Virrey Gunray porque pensó que Sabé era la Reina. Los droides de combate fueron distraídos lo necesario para que Amidala quitase la tranca del compartimento secreto en el trono y repartiese los blasters ocultos allí. En la confusión de la batalla los droides fueron rápidamente derribados y las puertas del salón trancadas, viendo al Virrey y su ayudante, Rune Haako, apuntados por Amidala y con la pistola lista para matar. Los cobardes Neimoidianos no se movieron. Dos de los más prominentes líderes de la federación quedaron bajo custodia y Theed había regresado al control ciudadano. Duelo en Theed thumb|200px|left|Maul y su lanza Mientras, Darth Maul se enfrentaba a Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan en un furioso duelo de espadas. El trio combatió con un par de pistolas las puertas que conectaban el hangar y el Complejo Generador de Theed. En un pasillo del Complejo el duelo duró mucho tiempo, Maul era el más formidable oponente que cualquier Jedi había enfrentado antes; cargaba una espada doble con gran eficiencia. Aunque, las habilidades de Maul parecían dominar en el campo de batalla, él continuamente cedía terreno en el combate, llevando a los Jedi a un laberinto de campos de fuerza. thumb|200px|right|[[Qui-Gon Jinn en la meditación para su última batalla]] El pasillo llevaba a un salón con campos láser. Obi-Wan había sido derribado varias veces por Maul y esta vez Obi-Wan siguió a los dos combatientes, pero quedó prisionero por las barreras láser. Esto dejo a Qui-Gon combatiendo contra Maul solo. Aunque era considerado uno de los mejores duelistas en la Orden Jedi, Qui-Gon no podía seguirle el ritmo de combate al Sith; pero también tenían la restricción del pozo de energía, aunque Qui-Gon estaba usando su forma Ataru a toda potencia. Eventualmente, Maul atacó con el lado oculto de su Espada de luz a la cara de Qui-Gon, paralizando al Maestro Jedi y el despiadado Sith rápidamente aprovechó el momento para apuñalar a Qui-Gon en el pecho, mientras Obi-Wan solo podía mirar con horror. Finalmente el campo láser se apagó Y Obi-Wan corrió para vengar a su maestro con un golpe fatal. thumb|200px|left|La pelea en curso. Abrumado por el odio, Obi-Wan se lanzó sobre Maul y le cortó la lanza a la mitad, dejando a Maul con una espada. Pero, el Sith se mantenía en control y eventualmente empuja a Obi-Wan al borde del pozo. El Padawan Jedi se sostenía para mantenerse vivo, vio impotente como Maul fue hasta su espada y la pateó dentro del pozo El Sith probaba eliminarlo con golpes al borde del pozo, Obi-Wan logró calmarse y concentrarse en el lado luminoso. También logró salir del pozo y atraer la espada de su maestro y rebanarlo de un solo golpe. El Lord Sith cayó al pozo cercano, cortado a la mitad. Para entonces, el resto de Naboo había sido liberado y la Invasión de Naboo finalizó. Apariciones Oficiales *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: La Furia de Darth Maul'' *Vida y Leyenda de Obi-Wan Kenobi *El Ascenso y Caída de Darth Vader *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (comics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' * *Episodio I: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kinect Star Wars'' *Precipice * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * * * *Star Wars Republic 68: Armor *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *Coruscant Nights III: Patrones de Fuerza *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Revelation'' Apariciones no Oficiales *Old Wounds * LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Old Wounds'' * *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * *''Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sith Rising|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/sithrising/darth_maul_(a).jpg|cardname=Darth Maul (A)}} * Sith Rising|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/sithrising/darth_maul_(b).jpg|cardname=Darth Maul (B)}} * Sith Rising|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/sithrising/darth_maul_(c).jpg|cardname=Darth Maul ©}} * Sith Rising|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/sithrising/mauls_strategy.jpg|cardname=Mauls Strategy}} * Jedi Guardians|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/jg/qui_gon_jinn_(b).jpg|cardname=Qui-Gon Jinn (B)}} * The Phantom Menace|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Darth[Maul[(F)|cardname=Darth Maul}} * The Phantom Menace|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/pm/duel_of_the_fates.jpg|cardname=Duel of the Fates}} * The Phantom Menace|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/pm/fight_on_all_fronts.jpg|cardname=Fight on All Fronts}} * The Phantom Menace|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Gian[Speeder|cardname=Gian Speeder}} * The Phantom Menace|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/pm/theed_power_generator.jpg|cardname=Obi-Wan Kenobi}} * The Phantom Menace|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/pm/theed_power_generator.jpg|cardname=Theed Power Generator}} *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Adventures Magazine 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures Magazine 2'' *''Star Wars Adventures Magazine 4'' *''Star Wars Adventures Magazine 8'' *''Star Wars Adventures Magazine 9'' *''Star Wars Insider 70'' *''Star Wars Insider 72'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 62'' * *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * Theed 3 Theed 3